The Week Before The Break
by cndsmile
Summary: Zach finds a secret part of the mansion that even Cammie hasn't discovered. Bex & Liz are missing certain guys in their lives. Macey's enjoying herself. Will Rachel will trust Zach enough to take Cammie somewhere this Winter? What happens the week before their break? This Happens after OSOT with Cammie & Zach getting tighter. Z&C. G&B. J&L. M& ?. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**

Ok so I decided to change the title of the story from "The Winter Break" to "The Week Before The Break" because the way the story's going... It will take forever before the Winter Break even starts. I'll still make a story for the Winter Break but that will be separate. Right now I'm just going to finish this story before I start the other one.

Don't forget to review! If you think I need a pointer or two don't be afraid to tell me!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT  
**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I was wondering the halls at midnight again, because old habits never die. At Blackthorne, we did drills this early in the morning. Everyday and I still do them. Only the drills I do are different. The drills I do are for Cammie. And I do them to get to know her better.

Every night I always roam through the walls just like she does. I always go through passage ways she's showed me, and think about why she would take certain paths. I know I'm not allowed to be outside my suite at night but no one ever sees me. Including the teachers. This makes me feel special.

I was making my way to the East Wing of the school when I decided to lean up against a wall. I think of all the good times when Grant and Jonas were here. Well not only them, there were my other classmates as well. We organized our stuff so neat that some of the girls rooms looked like a kid's room compared to ours. People might have even thought we just came from the military or something. If you really put some thought into though, we kind of did.

This wall was I was leaning on was different from the other walls on this floor, I even got Cammie to admit it to me before. I wasn't sure exactly how special the wall was until a part of it moved, revealing a small hallway. Curiously, I walked in the hallway which lead me to a room with soundproof walls.

This room had furniture and everything in it. It looked like one of the old servant hallways Cammie once showed me. I take a look around the other rooms, they looked similar. By the looks of them, it looked like the last time these rooms were in use was at least 50 years ago.

_This would be a good place to keep secret_ I think to myself. I could study in peace, and have my very own special place to disappear to. On the other hand, I could tell Cammie about it. She loves secret passage ways or in this case, a secret part of the mansion. It would be perfect. We could have midnight rendezvous everyday and "study". I might even make her jealous of the fact that I discovered this place and not her.

Finally. A place where I can occupy my time. I can't wait to tell Cammie.

**Cammie's POV**

_"Cammie, wake up."_ said the voice in my head. My internal clock said I still had lots of time to sleep, especially since it's the weekend. Besides, who would want to wake me up in the middle of the night?

_"Gallagher Girl, it's me."_ Ok so this time it was Zach in my head. He's always there. It can actually get pretty annoying sometimes when I think about what he would say in certain situations.

_"Caaammmmmiiiieeeeeee!"_ Says that voice again. Only this time it's had help from some hands that are trying to gently shake me awake. And my nose. My nose smells something vaguely familiar, kinda like soap and shampoo. Kinda like Zach... If I'm right, he's interrupting the nice sleep I was starting to have.

"I'm...awake... Zach." I slowly manage to say without hesitation. "Well you sure don't look awake, You look half asleep from here." He says and I know he's grinning. I open my eyes and see him. He's giving me his "I- know-something-you-don't- know" smile. "Sooooo... What do you want?" I ask him because if he's waking me up in the middle of the night, he has a reason for it. That smile of his proves it. And I want to know what that reason is.

"To see you of course." he says while taking my hand and helping me off my bed. "And, I was hoping we could go for a walk since we won't be able to fall back asleep." he adds "Sure, as long as we don't get caught." "Who says we're going to get caught?" and with that we're off.

* * *

Zach takes my hand and we quietly run down the hallway. We make 3 right turns and 2 left turns. Right when I think that we're heading for the East Wing he pulls me into one of my favourite passage ways. "Shhh..." He says while pointing to where we've just been. Bex and Macey were there with Liz walking slowly behind them. "I told you... we would loose them," said Liz while yawning. "Because... whenever they're together, their chances of disappearing increase by 26%."

Zach pulled the sleeve of my night gown and pointed to the back of the fireplace. I smile because while Liz, Bex, and Macey argue, we could make our get away.

"Well she could have told us where she was going at 1:30 in the bloody morning!" Bex whisper yelled. "Relax," said Macey "Let's just go back to our suite and think about all the places where they could have gone" "Or get some... sleep." yawned Liz.

I pushed the wall behind the fire place as quickly and quietly as I can. I remove the stick that's suppose to move the wood around. "I'm going to run to the end of the hallway and make footstep noises coming this way. When they leave, you put the fireplace back the way it was... Then we'll continue our walk." Zach whispers in my ear. I nod and off he goes.

"Um guys, did you see that?"asks Bex with worried look on her face "See what?"and suddenly Liz is wide awake following Bex's gaze. "That shadow."Bex said while pointing to where Zach had just been. "There's nothing there. Let's just go back to our suite!" said Macey but she too was following Bex's gaze. "But I saw someth..." Bex never finished because they all heard footsteps. Footsteps that sounded like my mom's. In fact if I were in their position I would think it's my mom but I know it's not. It's just Zach scaring them so we could be alone. And it worked because they all ran leaving us... Alone.

**Bex's POV**

I run as fast as I can with Liz and Macey behind me. It really didn't matter if we got caught or not. This is Cammie's mom we're talking about! She would just tell not to do it again and leave to make sure all the school exits are blocked off. There would be no punishments unless we try to run away.

As I make it back to our suite Liz giggles behind me and Macey smiles. "What?" I ask because believe me, I hate being excluded in something. It makes me feel like punching something. "That wasn't headmistress." My eyes widen because if it wasn't headmistress... who was it? Macey laughs at my face expression then says "It was... Zach's shoes!" Liz laughs harder now then shuts up when she realizes how loud she was being. Her face goes red.

I still didn't get it so I ask "How do you know?" Macey says "At the last second I turned around to see Zach fixing one of his shoes! Cammie wasn't with him so I assume she was behind the fireplace because it looked like that's we're he was heading. I'm not sure exactly how he did it, but it sounded realistic." As I take the time to sink everything I was told, I laugh, imagining Zach in high heels. I open the door to our suite and remember I was angry at Cammie. Why _didn't_ she tell her best friend she was going on a date?

**Zach's POV  
**

_And off they go _I thought as they left and I walked back to the fireplace. That had to keep them away for the rest of the night. If it didn't, then I guess I don't know them as well as I thought I did. Meaning that this puts my skills to the test.

"How did you do that?" asks Cammie and I couldn't help but smile at her because clearly she's impressed. "Oh I just, made some adjustments to my shoes." I say and next thing I know I'm on the ground, shoeless. Cammie studies the heel of my shoes then inside and around them. Finally she gives up and asks me "And where exactly did you make these _adjustments_?" "Right here" and I show her.

You see, when you look at the average guy's black dress shoes they usually have a very small heel. These heels are hollow inside and after countless hours of studying my unofficial girlfriend's, mother's walking style and type of heels she has on her shoes, I was able to remake the noise using wood, metal, and plastic. Of course these _are _the shoes I wear as my uniform for The Gallagher Academy and I don't just go walking around sounding like I'm a guy in high heels. I keep my creation hidden. Hidden under the heels of my shoes so when I'm in one of these "situations" I can easily take off the bottom part of the heels of my shoes and walk around like Head Mistress does.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" Cammie says while helping me up. "Something." "Well it's got to be special, You even got rid of my friends." I respond by taking her hand and continuing our walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIDAY NIGHT  
**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

As we're walking down the hallway to the East Wing, we suddenly come to a stop at the strange wall. I say it's strange because it's different from the other one's on this floor. When I mean different, it's not the type of different that stands out, it's the type that's made to blend in. This specific wall that I'm staring at (this very moment,) is 3% paler than all the other walls. There's got to be a meaning for that. I even got in an argument with Macey during sophomore year that there had to be a reason. Obviously Liz was on my side and we won the argument but still... Maybe Zach knows.

"So..." I begin to say when I notice we've been standing in front of the wall for about 1 minute. "Are we just going to stare at this wall for the rest of the night or is there something very specific about this particular wall that you wanted to show me?" I said as I reach out to touch the wall. "Technically it's morning..." says Zach. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. He smiles at me. "And yes there _is_ something _VERY_ specific about this wall that I wanted to show you." He said by showing me his famous I-know-something-you-don't-know smile again for the 2nd time this morning.

We stand there staring at each other for about another one minute until I blink. Zach smirks at me and I say "So what is it that you wanted to show me?" "This." And he shows me.

**Zach's POV**

I leaned against the wall exactly where I leaned on it about an hour ago. It moved and revealed the same small hallway I saw. Everything was exactly where it was before meaning that no one else has been there.

Cammie gasped and her eyes widened as she said "Is this... Gilly's..." Then she ran inside to find the answer to her question. I closed the door way/ wall and followed her because I really wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"NO WAY!" She said and I ran because I wasn't sure if it was positive or negative. When I got to the small room with furniture at the end of the hallway, Cammie had a really big map of something on the table. It was the school's map. This one wasn't an ordinary one though. It was a map of the school's secret passage ways. _Wow, I should have searched the room first!_ I thought. Oh well too late now, but at least I learned from my mistakes.

**Cammie's POV**

**"**Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for this room?" I ask him because he's Zach and well... he knows everything. "For a very long period of time." he says and I smile because he's right. I've been looking for this place ever since the very first time I went into the passageway that lead to my mom's office. I overheard her talking with one of the school trustee's about finding Gilly's secret room. That was sophomore year and now I'm half way through my Senior year. I have accomplished something that they haven't.

"Zach, How did you find this place?" I ask hoping he'll tell me. "I leaned up against that wall over there." He says while pointing to where we entered from. "When?" " Before I showed you." I push him towards the couch. He smiles before he says "Hey what was that for?" "For not showing me sooner." I say as anger starts building up inside of me. "Gallagher Girl to be perfectly honest with you, I found this room 15 minutes before I woke you up." I look straight into his eyes when he says this to make sure he's not lying. My anger fades as I realize that there are no visible signs of him lying.

I sit next to him and study him. Then I close my eyes because his warm arms are around me while we kiss in the middle of the night.

* * *

**Bex's POV**

**"**Oh when I get my hands on Cammie in P&E I'm gonna make sure she pays the bloody right price!" I say to Macey and Liz because they're staring at me like I'm crazy. "What?" I say defensively and look at them straight in the eye. "She never told us where she was going and she's been gone for over an hour!" I'm still getting the same face expression so I add "What if she tries to run away again?"

This changes their face expressions and relaxes me. Right when I'm about to repeat the question, Macey said "Then she'll take us with her." I'm about to object when Liz says "Guys, there's no reason for her to leave if she got the answers to her questions. Besides, it's Senior year and she's not going to miss out on this once in a life time opportunity to be a Senior here at Gallagher." I take Liz's words and let them wonder around in my head. "Yeah Liz is right," said Macey and I look at her because I know what's she's going to say next. "Especially since Zach comes here now." I sigh and imagine what it would be like if Grant could stay here for a whole year.

**Macey's POV**

One look at Bex and I know she wants a guy in her life. Her sigh proves it.

"Sooo... Bex." I say breaking the silence I couldn't bear much longer. She looks at me as if she knows whats coming. Bex is about to say something so I say "Rumor has it that you still miss a certain someone that goes by the name... Grant." Liz gasps quietly and Bex glares at me as if trying to tell me _"You're going to pay in P&E too!"_ Since no one says anything I take advantage by continuing with my favourite topic, Boys. "Is that... true Bex?" Liz asks in an innocent voice.

Actually it's a little too innocent for Liz. Maybe she misses Jonas just like I miss non of those ugly guys from Blackthorne.

Bex stays silent as if trying to decide whether to tell us now or wait until we pry the info out of her. I guess she decided now because she responded by saying "Ugh..." And then I couldn't help it, because Bex's face went a dark shade of red. "I KNEW IT!" I pretty much yelled, to wake up all the girls in the school to let them know that something's going on at 2:35 am. "How did you know though?" asks Bex. I roll my eyes as if it's nothing although deep down inside it's actually through years of experience. "I know loneliness when I see it." I responded to Bex. Before she could ask me what that meant, I turned to Liz and told her "Don't worry I didn't forget about you Liz." She looked up from the book she was "studying" from. I took a chance and continued. "I know you still miss Jonas." And that's when I got her wide-eyed reaction. I was right.

**Liz's POV**

I can't believe she figured that out. Yeah we're spies and that's what spies do but still, she got that answer from hearing my innocent sounding voice!**  
**

"Um..." I say because for once I'm unsure if I might actually spill too many beans. "Spill it!" says Bex obviously happy that Macey was done with her. I turned to look at Macey. Her eyes are telling me that if I don't tell her now, She'll ask for more than she needs to know.

"Fine." I confess. "I still like him and think of him every night." _Oopsy Daisy _I thought. Too much information for them to know. "You liked him?" Bex says with a mischievous smile scrawling across her face. "Kinda..." I say, scared of what Macey is going to say next. Great, here it comes. "Oh really? Does that explain why your face has gone bright red since we started talking about Jonas?" Macey said and spy training or not, my hands instantly flew to my face as if to cover it. I was officially embarrassed. _Wow..._ I think to myself. _Why can't I have the knowledge of Boys? _

Macey was just about to say something 42% worst than what she just asked me when we all heard the silent voices at the end of the hallway. A normal civilian wouldn't hear these familiar voices because they were talking just loud enough for a spy to hear. We all give each other one last look before we jump into bed pretending we've been sleeping the whole time she was gone from our sight._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**FRIDAY NIGHT  
**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

_Now I should ask her about Gilly's Secret Room!_ I think to myself as I walk Cammie back to her suite. I have to come up with a casual way to ask about it without giving away the fact that I know nothing about it. I have also have to make it sound as if I know everything about it.

"Hey Cammie," I say as I stop in the corner of the hallway, just before her room. "Yeah Zach." She says with a questioning look on her face. "How long have you known about Gilly's Secret Room?" There. I did it without sounding desperate. Now I need to wait for her response.

"Ever since my sophomore year, Why?" She says and I know she'll want to know why I'm interested. Now I have to think of something _else_ without sounding desperate. Luckily I'm a spy and spies do quick thinking. "Because the rooms look like they haven't been used in years. They look kind of like the servant hallways you showed me before. I was wondering if they were used in the same time or if Gilly kept them secret during that time too." Okay, that was pretty reasonable.

She hesitated before saying "Too be honest Zach, I really don't know much about Gilly's Secret Room." She lowered her voice, moved beside me and whispered in my ear " I only know about it because the day I found out about the eavesdropping room above my mother's office, she was in there with one of the trustee's talking about it. I've been looking for it ever since."

**Cammie's POV**

Okay, I think I'm finally starting to trust my sorta-boyfriend after all that's happened. Which is normal I guess, but still harder than it sounds. Actually this surprises me because trust is something that's suppose to be hard for a spy. I made trusting sound so easy when I told Zach about the eavesdropping room although I hesitated moments before. Even though I haven't even told the 3 girls just a few feet away _about_ the room. Maybe it's love, I don't know but what I do know is that it's complicated. Especially when you grow up where "normal" means lying to people you know very well, being the target of an international terrorist group, and going on missions while putting your life at risk. Yeah, trust is more complicated than you think it is. At least for me when I put thought into it.

Zach gives me a "Well that explains everything" look that fades into a reassuring smile. The look worries me a bit even though I'm not sure why. Zach takes my hand and continues walking me back to my room, even though we're already there. We just stand there, in front of the door staring at each other. Zach pulls me into a soft, comforting hug and says "Night Gallagher Girl." He kisses my forehead, let's go of me and disappears into the night as I walk through the doors to my suite.

**Macey's POV**

_Well this should be interesting_ I thought to myself as the door to the suite opened. I knew Cammie was walking alone into the suite which was perfect for the deal we came up with.

Well, actually I came up with the deal. The deal was to listen to Cammie's conversation and find out how much she would tell us when she came inside our room. If she told us everything, I would tell her about Grant and Jonas. If she didn't, then it would have been up to her to find out herself. Sadly Liz couldn't find any spare bugs so the only words we could make out through the walls were "Room, why, used in years, you showed me, too be honest Zach, and night Gallagher Girl" Which sounds like a typical conversation a spy couple would have. So much for the deal.

"I know you guys are awake so you can stop pretending now" Cammie says while laying on her bed, ready to fall asleep. I stayed on my bed, too lazy to get up. _THUMP _I turn around to see Cammie on the ground with Bex grappling with her. Bex yelled "WHERE WERE YOU? IT'S 3:00 AM AND YOU'VE BEEN GONE SINCE 1:30 IN THE BLOODY MORNING!" Okay, I'm sure if I didn't wake up all the sleeping girls in the school a few minutes ago, they _must_ have woken up now.

"Bex it's okay, I was with Zach." Cammie says calmly while ending the grappling tournament they were just starting to have. "Well what were you doing with Zach for over an hour this early in the morning?" Liz says as she opens the curtains to reveal the dark night sky. I couldn't help it. Before Cam had a chance to answer I blurted "They obviously couldn't get enough of each other during the day so they decided to hang out at night so they could see each other more often." Bex and Liz exchanged a glance. Cammie was about to say something else so I added with a smile "Just like the train Cammie."

This really got her. I could tell, even as she stayed silent. "What about the train? The one Cammie was on when we thought The Circle was after you?" asked Liz as if she missed something obvious that she should have known about. "Yeah I left my room in the train and when I went back, Cam and Zach fell from the side of the bed onto the floor together at the same time. Zach told me that Cammie just couldn't get enough of him and that's why she just had to be with him." _Slap_ Cammie slapped me just like she did on the train. "Then Cammie slapped Zach just like she did to me, just now, and got into one of those romantic, flirty, fights couples always have" _Slap_ This time I blocked it with my arm. "I had to interrupt them because Abby was suppose be back in my room soon so they stopped and when back to what they were doing before. Other than that, I would have loved to finish seeing that"

"And how come you didn't tell us before?" Bex asked Cammmie "I don't know, I guess I didn't think it was appropriate to tell you guys at the time because of what we were doing." replied Cammie as she went back to her bed. "Or maybe it was because at the time I thought it was personal thing. I don't know but right now I'm going to catch some Zzzz's" "You mean Zach?" I said. "No, some sleep." She said and fell asleep. Bex and Liz look at me, probably because of the "personal" thing but I shrug it off and sleep.

Next thing I know it's morning and time for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**SATURDAY MORNING  
**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I wake up to the sound of my audio book re-playing in my head. Yeah I slept in thanks to my best friends but that doesn't matter. At least I memorized one of the book's that's going to be part of finals, even though it's still months away. I look around the room with Bex, Macey, and Cammie still sleeping. I decide not to wake them up, instead I take over the shower to go through my thoughts from early this morning. Jonas isn't a problem, Cammie will find out soon enough. I guess it's only fair if we share each others love life but there's still one thought that's been in the back of mind, even while I slept.

_Why can't I have the knowledge of Boys?_ I remember saying to myself. Yes I _am_ jealous of Macey McHenry because she has knowledge that I don't have. Knowledge that only 45% of the girls in the world know. I am _not_ part of that 45%.

Before I came to Gallagher, I was a normal girl. The girl made fun of for being intelligent. A nerd. A geek. No one wanted me except family, a few acquaintances, and teachers. This means no guys wanted me even though people tell me I'm beautiful. I didn't get the opportunity to socialize with guys and get to know them. Instead I avoided them and kept things to myself. Now that I think back to the past, I partially regret it. Even though my instincts tell me that if I _did_ talk with the guys, I wouldn't be as smart as I am now. They would have brought me down to their level which is level 3.2 according to CIA. I am level 9.8 in my age group according to CIA, therefore I wouldn't be in this building, thinking about this. I would have still been that girl that goes to a civilian school longing to know what's behind the doors to this building of the "snobby" kids.

**Bex's POV**

I wake up to sound of the shower running while my fingers hunger for the feeling that it gets when I hit a punching bag. That good feeling when I take everything off my mind while hitting things. Macey _did_ make me feel a bit embarrassed when she discovered that I like Grant, then sharing it with Liz. Usually things like that don't bug me because I'm always open about my thoughts. This probably wouldn't be bugging me anymore if Cammie didn't said "Maybe it was personal." so I'll make sure she gets it when we have P&E.

I grab by gym stuff and head to the P&E barn before breakfast starts. I want to clear everything out of my mind before seeing my friends, face to face.

**Cammie's POV**

I wake up to my roommates pulling my hair saying "Cammie it's time for breakfast!" I guess they made up from last night and _Ugh..._ I think to myself. Do people _always_ have to do something to wake me up? "Ow! That hurts you know!" I say hoping they'll stop, but they don't. "So? It's fun." says Bex, smiling at me and pulling harder. "Macey, they're pulling my hair out! Make them stop! You said so yourself that I need more hairs on my head!" Liz giggles lightly to the sound of me whining as Macey said "So?" "Funny you say that," I say. "You also said that the oil from our fingers damage our hair!" Macey stops almost immediately. Her reaction surprises me but not as much as what some next. "STOP GUYS, YOU'RE DAMAGING HER HAIR!" Liz and Bex let go then stare at Macey who went from Haha-this-is-actually-kinda-fun to I-remember-why-I-don't-do-this-kind-of-fun. I get up and we all burst into laughter. After I brush my teeth, we head down to the Grand Hall for breakfast.

**Zach's POV**

As I head to the Grand Hall for breakfast, I stop when I hear my name at the end of the hallway. Quickly and quietly, I walk into a passage way Cammie showed me to hear the conversation. _I'm such a hypocrite_ I think to myself as I begin to listen to the conversation.

"He can't stay with M16 for a couple weeks, they just won't allow it." says Joe behind the wall, probably knowing I'm hearing this. "He can't stay with me either because I have to do those _things_ but I'm sure Rachel with let him stay with Squirt for a couple of days." says Abby, my current Cov Ops teacher until Joe get's better. "Maybe..." "Well I'm going to go get breakfast before all the good stuff is gone! See yeah Joe!" says Abby, running to my left on the other side of the wall.

_Great _I think to myself._ What am I suppose to do for winter break?_ I don't want to hang out with Cammie, well I do but, she's going to visit her grandparents in Nebraska since she didn't see them in the Summer. I don't want to interfere with that. I can't hang out with anyone because they're either going on missions or visiting their families.

After moments of frustration, I decide to head back to my room and eat breakfast there. I can't face anyone when Head Mistress reminds everyone about Winter Break, which is only days away. I'll break into a million pieces when people ask me about my plans. No one except Cammie and Joe have seen that weak side of me, the side where it feels like my interior wall is crumbling down. I can't let the rest of the world see that one part of me.

Once I get back to my room I notice a piece of paper that falls as I open the door. On the paper, there's small words written in the middle. It says "Paris, the city of love and lights" The handwriting is Joe's, he must have delivered it to me when I was thinking between the walls. He knew I would be the next person to open the door of my own room. He knew I would get the idea that's lingering in my mind now. _Thanks Joe _I say to the doors that have just opened, for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**SATURDAY MORNING  
**

* * *

**Cammie's POV  
**

As I search the Grand Hall for Zach, I don't see him. Anywhere.

"Hey guys have you seen Zach?" I ask my room mates just as we're starting to eat our delicious breakfast. "No why?" says Liz "He's not here." My room mates give me a strange look then get up to see if he really wasn't here. Usually he was the one that saved our seats, already eating before us. Today he's nowhere in sight. "Maybe he's eating in his room." says Bex who could be right. "Yeah but the only question is why." I say. Then as if to answer my question, my mom walks up to the podium and greets us. "That's why." says Macey.

Oh yeah, who could forget about Winter Break?

**Rachel's POV**

"Learn Her Skills, Honor Her Sword, Keep Her Secrets." Is what the students said out loud. Without Gilly, we wouldn't be here at the moment.

"As all of you know, Winter break is coming up next week." Students exchange glances, already whispering their plans to their classmates. "Please be safe and prepared for anything. I hope you all have a splendid holiday!" I leave the podium and let the girls resume their breakfast. Anyone that paid close attention will know I won't be here all next week. I can't help but think that this will be a lot for Cammie to take in.

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie, where's your mom going next week?" asks Liz as if I knew. Which I didn't because no one ever tells me anything. "I don't know Liz, she hasn't told me yet." I respond because really... I didn't know. This was news for me too.

"Well aren't you going to go ask her? She_ is_ your mom after all." says Bex even though her parents don't tell her stuff sometimes. "Yeah but not here or now. If it wasn't top secret she would have actually told everyone." She nods, understanding what I'm saying.

"So... what are you guys doing for winter break?" I ask since it seems to be the topic everyone just so happens to be talking about. "Going to visit my parents." says Liz. "Testing out some cosmetics my mom made." says Macey. I guess my face told her I was jealous because she added "Don't worry, I'll bring you some of the less potentially hazarded ones." "I'm going to tail my parents and M16 around while being _out_ of the loop they're in." says Bex looking happy & sad at the same time. Then all 3 of them stare at me waiting for my answer. It takes me a moment to realize it's my turn to talk. "I'm visiting my grandparents in Nebraska since I didn't visit them in the Summer."

I was about to ask how they thought Zach would spend his Winter break when Tina interrupted my train of thought. "So Cammie... Is it true that you're spending your Winter break with Zach?" Tina smiled. I swear the whole Grand Hall went silent.

Everyone knew I had a somewhat relationship with Zach, but it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "No, I'm visiting my Grandparents in Nebraska because I didn't visit them in the the Summer." I said because if I didn't answer with honesty, she would assume the answer is yes. It's not that I don't want to spend time with Zach, I just don't want everyone thinking we're doing stuff that we aren't. Now the Grand Hall was whispering things about me _and_ Zach. _Gee, Thanks Tina_ I thought to myself. "Oh..." she said and turned around to talk with Kim Lee and Courtney Baur.

I finished my breakfast and head back to my room with my roomates.

**Macey's POV**

As we enter our suite, I quickly close the door, lock it, and put duct tape around the edge of it. Zach needs someone this Winter, and that someone is Cammie. I can't let them miss out on this opportunity.

"Macey! Why did you duct tape the bloody freaking door?" yelled Bex with a face that threatens to strangle me. I look over at Liz and Cammie who are surprised with Bex's choice of words.

"Relax Bex." I say because if she's going to get worked up over duct tape, someone's going to have to take her to the P&E barn. "This is important." Everyone stares at me with questioning looks on their faces. I take a deep breath and say "I need to know why Cammie _isn't_ going to be with Zach during Winter break." Bex relaxes her threatening face look.

"That's it? You duct taped the door that no one's going to enter from just to get the answer to _one_ question?" asks Liz. "Yep." I cheerily say with a smile. She looks at me as if Cammie's craziness took over me.

I turn around to ask Cammie when I notice half the duct tape is gone. "Hey, I put that on there for a reason you know." Cammie turns around, facing me. "Unless you want all the girls in the school _and_ Zach to know why you aren't going to be with him for the Winter break, I would put that back." Cammie obediently puts the duct tape back on, then sits down on her bed. _Good_ I think to myself. Let the romantic story, begin!

**Cammie's POV**

_Great_ I think to myself. Looks like I'm going to have to confess _everything_. Even though everything is pretty much nothing. If I don't, Macey will go ask Zach. I really don't want that to happen.

"Cammie?" says Liz while looking at me. "What?" I said with a confused expression on my face. I must have spaced out or something. "You're suppose to tell us why you aren't going to be with Zach this-" "Oh right. He hasn't asked me-" "Yet." I look over to my right to see Macey. She has a surprised expression on her face. "What do you mean?" I say because if anything about guys needs translating, Macey's the one to do it. "He's softer than he looks, he'll ask you soon." She said sounding like some mysterious fortune teller. "What do you mean by that?" "What I mean is he really cares about you. He's waiting for the right time to ask you to make everything... romantic."

"Oooh Cammie! Watch out for the paparazzi!" says Bex who I've forgotten was there with us. "Shut up Bex!" I say. "You're going to pay for that in P&E!" I shrug as I accept her challenge. "Bex is just jealous that _Grant_ won't ask her out for the Winter holidays." says Macey out of the blue. Liz giggles gently while observing the drama. "Keep your bloody mouth shut!" "Oh so it's true, isn't it?" Liz says with a bit of regret in her voice. "Yeah, same way as it's true that you won't be with Jonas!" Now it was Liz's turn to be embarrassed.

"This is why I'm glad I don't have a boyfriend or anything." Macey whispers in my ear. I laugh because I know it's true.


	6. Chapter 6

**SATURDAY**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

As lunch begins to make it's way around the corner, I make my way to the Grand Hall.

"Zach! Wait!" says Tina, trying to catch up with me. Usually she never talks to me in the hallway. She would always wait until everyone is in the Grand Hall to ask me something 'important', mostly because she wants to be the center of attention.

I stop and wait for her to catch up seeing as I still have time before I'm late. "When are you going to ask Cammie out for Winter Break?" she me, sounding quite serious. This catches me off guard. Of all people, I would never expect Tina Walters to _whisper_ the most important question of her life in an empty hallway. "That's none of your business." I reply as nicely as I can without giving away my plan. Before she starts yelling, I started to walk to the Grand Hall. "Oh so you _do_ plan on taking her somewhere." she said just before she ran off in front of me. I slowed my pace thinking about everything she could say about me with what I just said.

* * *

Once I get to the Grand Hall, I save the usual 4 seats for Cammie and her friends. I begin to enjoy my breakfast while calculating the minutes left before they come. _3... 2... 1... _I think to myself as they start walking in. _Okay Zach, you have only one shot at this or you'll fail your mission. Zachary Goode has never failed a mission before._

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I say to Cammie when she sits down beside me. "Hey Zach." she replies. "Are you doing anything _special_ later today?" I tried my best to emphasize the word 'special' so she would be curious about what I'm up to. It worked because she gave me a questioning look as she responded. "No, why?" I placed a piece of Evapopaper on her plate while I answer her. "Good..." I flash my usual smile at her. "Meet me you-know-where." I get up and leave before Tina Walters spreads more rumors than she needs to.

Time to begin part II.

**Cammie's POV**

The minute Zach leaves, The Grand Hall erupts into hushed voices. Hushed voices are never a good thing at a spy school, especially when it's about you.

"Cammie you have to follow him." whispers Liz in my ear. I shake my head, disagreeing with her idea. "Liz is right. Why else would he emphasize specific words?" Before I could respond to Bex, Macey says "He did that to distract her from seeing what he was actually doing." "What do you-" I see my plate has a piece of Evapopaper that wasn't there a minute ago. As carefully as I can, I take the paper and open it infront of my friends. It said '00:00'. "It's the time you're suppose to meet him Cam." says Liz in a hushed whisper.

Thoughts began to pour into my mind as Macey said "I'm not letting you go unless you look amazing."

**Zach's POV**

_I must find Headmistress before she leaves._ I said to myself as I hurry off find her. She left the Grand Hall after her speech in the morning so it shouldn't be long before she leaves the building.

"Hey Squirt!" said Abby, Cammie's Aunt. I've gotten used to the name ever since Cammie left for the Summer. She only calls me that when Cammie's not around though. "Do you know where Headmistress is?" I ask. "She should still be in her office. Gotta run so, see ya Zach!" And off she went, somewhat in a hurry herself. _Good_ I thought to myself and started towards her office.

"Come in Zach." said Mrs. Morgan before I even reach her door. _Man she's good_ I thought to myself and went through the door. "What can I do for you?" She asked me while looking at me as if she'd been expecting me. I couldn't blame her considering the circumstances. "Oh, well I was just wondering if I could take Cammie to Paris sometime during the break. I know she's going to be busy but I thought I'd ask anyways." Rachel looked at me, giving my idea some thought. I couldn't help but get a bit nervous seeing as I just asked her if I could take her daughter on a date in another continent. _Finally_ after what seemed like a lifetime, (although it was only 1 minute) Rachel said "Sure you can, as long as you guys have comms on you somehow. You guys can borrow some disguises from the sub levels because It's still not completely safe to be out there." She smiled a warm genuine smile that made me smile. "You can take her the first 2 weeks of the break. Then if you want, you can stay with her at Grandparents in Nebraska. They won't mind you being there." She said. "Ok." I said sounding a bit nervous.

I started walking to the door to exit the room when Rachel said "Oh and Zach." I turn around as she gets up from where she was sitting. She stands right infront of me and says "I doubted you at first but I know I can trust you now. Have fun in Paris" She opened the door for me and I walked out to find Joe so he can help me arrange rides.

**Joe's POV**

_He should be here in 34 seconds._

"Hey Joe." said Zach. Relieve filled his facial expression as he said exitedly "She said yes!" Everything was planned out already because I knew Rachel would come through. "I have everything ready for you. You and the girls will leave here to the airport in one of the school's cars at midnight. Seeing as Rachel is letting Cammie stay with you for 2 whole weeks, I don't see why Bex, Liz, and Macey can tag along to the airport without supervision. They'll bring the car back to Gallagher after you guys leave. _These_ are your plane tickets." I said, handing him 2 tickets that will let him ride the civillian plane. "Once you get there, you need to get to 'Parlez Moi' hotel. I have made reservations for both you and Cammie there. From there, you'll be on your own."


	7. Chapter 7

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

* * *

**Macey's POV**

"Cammie will you hold still! I just need at add a little bit more of eye liner."

Cammie was squirming in her chair. I know she wanted to look nice for her date but sometimes it's hard being excited and getting your makeup done at the same time. Trust me because surprisingly, I've been there.

"Yeah listen to Macey, Cam! If you don't I'll cut your hair off instead of curling it!" said Bex sounding quite serious. I knew no matter what, Cammie was going to keep squirming so (just to be on the safe side) I said "No Bex. If you're going to cut her hair do it _after_ the date. It'll completely ruin the appearance for the dress" She rolled her eyes at me and continued curling Cammie's hair.

"What dress?" Cammie said immediately once I finished putting on her eyeliner. I smiled at her."The one Bex and I specially designed for you with Liz's help. I really wanted to buy you something for your date so I did. That's why Liz isn't here right now. She's waiting at the front gate for it." Cammie stared at both me and Bex with her mouth open. Before she could protest I said "If Liz isn't back here in 10 minutes, I'm suing that dress company." We laughed knowing that I really meant it. That's when I noticed how quiet Cammie was being.

"Hey Cammie," I started saying in a soft gentle voice once the laughter had died off. "Yeah?" Cammie said without looking at me. I give her a look with an evil glint in my eyes. "Are you really that nerv-" "What do you mean?" she said, obviously cutting me off. I smile at Bex. "Yeah she's nervous alright." said Bex with a thick accent. "Well then tell me," I started saying although I know what's coming. I glance at Bex. "Why _are_ you so nervous?" "Liz is -" But the noise coming from the door opening then closing just as quick cut her off. "About time!" Bex and I said together as we both run to take the box from Liz.

**Liz's POV**

Although I broke at least a dozen rules to get that cardboard box, I really wanted to see how $5,000 looked like as a product. As Bex ripped the box from my hands I couldn't help thinking _BEX! Don't you know how expensive that was? _Of course Bex knew how expensive that was so it would be stupid for me to ask.

Excitedly, I ran over towards Cammie who was somehow speechless as the box went from Bex's hand to her lap. Her makeup looked elegant and I know that Cammie was going to be very noticeable once the dress was on her. Once curiosity got the best of me, I figured Cammie was going to carefully take her time to open the box. So I said "Well what are you waiting for? It's gift and I'm sure Madame Dabney taught you how to be polite when accepting a gift."

"Wait... I have a better idea! said Macey and she whispered something in to Bex's ear. Bex's face lit up as she agreed to what she was told. Macey grabbed the duct tape I was holding in my hands. (I had it in case bubble gum guard didn't agree to an agreement we made) and taped Cammie to the chair she was sitting in. Before she could react, Bex lifted both her and the chair into the bathroom. Once I saw what she was doing, I grabbed some special super glue and glued the door shut. The only way to remove the glue was to spray it with perfume. Luckily, there's absolutely no perfume kept in the bathroom. "Nice one Lizzie!" said Bex once she saw what I had done. I smiled at her, thankful for my spy instincts.

"Ok Cammie, you have 4 minutes to be out of that bathroom if you want to make it on time for that date of yours. If your not out by then, we'll duct tape both you and Zach together then hang you from the air vent above the Grand Hall so everyone can see you in the morning." said Macey sounding like Bex. "Yeah and we got it all planned out so hurry up! I really want to see that dress!" Bex said, sounding like Macey. Spies do bad things for good reasons so I added "I guess I'll just _have to_ add some of this special glue to the plan too because It seems to be working really well!"

Macey, Bex and I exchanged content looks then hugged each other excitedly as we waiting for Cammie to come out of the bathroom.

**Cammie's POV**

I sighed as I carefully opened the box. I know Macey well enough to know that you can't judge a book by it's cover. I wasn't really sure about what I was expecting when I removed the colourful tissue paper from the box. I most definitely wasn't expecting to almost get winded from seeing the price on the price tag. It was right in between the second to last piece of tissue paper and the dress.

"Macey! You paid $5,000 for this?" I pretty much yelled. I couldn't wear something so expensive on a date. I banged the door so they would let me out but nothing happened. Silence followed in the next 2 seconds. "2 more minutes Cammie or I'll do what I said I would do." said Macey. I could already see Bex grinning on the other side of the door.

Once I surrendered to my friends, I took a way the last piece of tissue paper. I gasped.

"Like it?" said Liz on the other side of the door a bit timidly. I nodded my head even though I knew she couldn't see me. This dress was an amazing shade of pale blue. I carefully put it on. It was fitted but not tight enough that you can't breath. It was fitted in a way that makes you look both good and feel comfortable. Then I smelled perfume and knew I would finally be able to see Zach.

**Zach's POV**

As the girls gasped in awe, I quickly and quietly walked into their room and went behind them. Then I flashed my usual smile when Cammie's eyes met mine. "Nice dress.' I said while nodding in her direction. It was probably the understatement of the century but I couldn't pour my heart out just yet. She arched an eyebrow at me then said "You don't look so bad yourself." The girls turned around and noticed me. They all smiled when they saw how good I looked beside Cammie.

I knew the girls planned on getting her a really nice dress for the occasion so I thought _Why shouldn't I as well? _(dress up nicely, I mean.) I put gel in my hair to mess it up and borrowed one of the school made tuxedos with a clip on bow tie. I even sprayed some cologne to smell nice. I didn't want Cam to feel over-dressed.

"I thought you were going to wait for her." said Liz looking slightly confused. "Well I guess I had a change of plans." I said with a shrug. Bex gave me weird look.

"Well now that I'm here, I might as well take her now otherwise we'll both be late." "Late for what?" asked Bex suspiciously. "The paper I left this morning _did_ say midnight so I want to be there at midnight." Cammie smiled. "Be where at midnight?" asked Macey who smiled as she looked at me then Cammie. "Oh, sorry but that's classified." I said in a cocky voice. Her smile widened as she said "Well what are you guys waiting for?"

"Shall we then?" I offered my arm to Cammie and she took it. Then we left the room heading for Gilly's Secret Room.


	8. Chapter 8

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

* * *

**Bex's POV**

"I can't believe Cammie likes a guy so cryptic!" I say out loud, feeling frustrated. _Man, am I glad that Grant wasn't like that to me when he was here at Gallagher. If he was, I probably wouldn't even like him._

"Jealous much." says Macey while smiling at me through her Vogue magazine. I punched the wall feeling that great sensation I have when I punch things. "Why would _I_ be jealous of Zach? I _just_ told you that I can't believe how Cammie can like a guy so cryptic!" Macey and Liz giggle when I say that. I give them my death glare. "Of course you're not jealous of Zach, Bex. Macey's talking about _Cammie_. She's saying that you're jealous of CAMMIE." said Liz, making it clear from across the room._  
_

I sit down on the edge of my bed thinking about what Liz just said. _Am I jealous of Cam? No, I can't be jealous of my best friend._ I thought to myself. _There's just no way I-_ "It's okay Bex. Even _I'm_ jealous that Cammie can find a decent guy that will like her for who she is." said Macey, still not looking up from her magazine. I stare at her as if I couldn't believe what she had just said.

It's common knowledge that Macey could get any guy she wanted. Everyone here at school knows that, especially after the dance we had with the Blackthorne guys. She has the money, looks, and the right things to say. Her only problem is she can't find a guy who would like her for who _she_ is. She has every right to be jealous. Even though she is _the_ Macey McHenry, the Senators daughter. I guess money can't buy everything, right?

I sigh as I say "I'm going to the P&E Barn." When no one responds, I grab my gym clothes and leave.

**Liz's POV**

_If only I could cheer Macey and Bex up_ I thought as my fingers reach over to grab my laptop. I thought hard thinking about what I could do to make them happy. _There's just got to be something that will make them happy._ I sigh as nothing comes to mind. _Come on Liz THINK! YOU. ARE. SMART. FIGURE. IT. OUT!_

Wait. They're sad about their love life. They're sad that they can't _communicate_ with people they were suppose to _bond with_. What if they _did_ bond? They can't even communicate with them because only Bex, Macey, Cammie and I know _where_ Blackthorne is. We're the only Gallagher Girls that know exactly _what_ Blackthorne used to be.

_I need to find some sort of way to communicate with them, without the rest of the Gallagher Girls know what they used to be._ I thought, still thinking. _e-mail, Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, Tumblr, e.t.c are dangerous for civilians, don't even mention spies, although we could always put firewalls... Wait. _I thought suddenly._ What if I make a C.I.A approved website where we can instant message each other or something..._

I get straight down to work. When an idea like that pops up in your head, you have to use it while your idea's still fresh. Otherwise, your idea becomes dull and harder to work with._  
_

***** 3 Hours Later**

"I'm going to go see Cammie's mom for a minute." I say to Macey seeing as she's the only other person in the room. "Why? Don't you realize what time it is?" Macey said. "Of course, it's 3 O'clock in the morning. I'm sure she's still up." I respond as I pull out my custom made memory card. Macey raises her eyebrows at me. "Why do you need to see her?" Macey said eying me suspiciously. "Oh it's nothing." I turn around heading for the door before she can see that I'm lying. "Liz if you don't tell me now, I'm going to-" "Ok fine! It's for a project I'm working on."

I didn't tell her the whole truth so before she could get up and face me, I carefully shut the door and made my way to her office.**  
**

**Rachel's POV**

_Something exciting is happening tonight_ I thought as I looked out the window. And right I am.

***** A Couple Minutes Later**

"Hello Grant and Jonas. What brings you two boys here tonight?" I say to them once we enter my office. The only thing I got out them was "Ugh..." I definitely wasn't making any progress so I tried a different technique. "I'm sure you guys weren't trying to break in to see certain ladies but please tell me," I leaned closer to them, putting them at ease. "What's the _real_ reason why you're here?"

After 3 minutes of silence, Grant finally spoke up. "Everybody that came to Gallagher 2 years ago kinda miss the girls. There isn't any form of communication between us so Jonas here made us a website where we can chat and message each other. Of course it still needs to be approved by C.I.A and it's not done yet so Jonas thought it would be a good idea to work on this project with Liz. I came along because with Zach gone, and Jonas gone, there really isn't much to do."

I looked at both him and Jonas who by then has gone very red. "Well I know you boys are trying to do something that will change the lives of students at both schools but..." I trail off to see their reactions. "You're going to need help with something like that. Help is on the way so if you 2 don't mind, I'm going to offer you the rest of the school year...Here!" The minute I finish saying that, Both of their faces light up with happiness. They hug each other in their brotherly ways.

"Wow... Thank you Mrs. Morgan!" says Jonas who finally took the courage to speak up. "Yeah thanks so... That means we have to get back to school and pack right?" Before I could respond, I could feel the presence of someone else approaching. "Come in Liz." I say, slightly doubting who could be on the other side of the door. Yet again, I almost always doubt who's on the other side of the door unless I know them really well.

Liz walks in with a custom made memory card in one hand and a surprised look on her face. She gasps. "What are you... Hi guys!" She runs and hugs both of them. I notice that she hugged Jonas a couple seconds longer than a normal hug...

**Grant's POV**

First headmistress sees us fighting with that bubble gum guard and offers us to stay here at Gallagher for the rest of the school year. Then Liz comes and hugs Jonas longer than she hugged me. (not that I'm complaining). What's next? Zach on some secret date with Cammie in some ancient part of the mansion? I highly doubt that though, although it is a possibility...

"Um.. you never answered my question." I said to my new Headmistress. "Oh it's okay don't worry about it. I'll think of something and Joe can go get your stuff. Tonight you can stay in Zach's room seeing as he has no roommates." She said flawlessly. I couldn't help but notice that for a woman, she had her ways with words.

"You guys should go get some sleep. Liz and Jonas seeing as you've both been working on the same thing, tomorrow you can work on it and show Joe. He'll get C.I.A to approve it then on Monday you guys can introduce it to the school." Liz and Jonas beamed at her, not only excited that they get to work together again, but because Headmistress guarantees them that C.I.A will approve of it. "Grant you can... enjoy your stay here with Zach." she said smiling at me. If I never liked Bex, I don't know what I'd do.

We all get up to leave, surprisingly Rachel does the same. She grabs a small handbag and follows us out the door."See you guys after the break! Professor Buckingham will introduce you boys in the morning." And with that she left, walking in the opposite direction as us.

"Well I'm sure looking forward to the rest of this year!" I say stretching my arms out. "Yeah when the school finds out that Zach isn't the only guy student anymore, you won't be saying that!" Liz said to me in a mocking way.

"Hey Liz, where's Zach's room?" Jonas said a bit nervously. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Jonas has a crush on Liz! _They'd make a great couple since they're smart and all... _"It's in the school somewhere but Zach should be heading back to our room soon because he had a date with Cammie. He can show you guys and then you guys can catch up." Liz said as if it were normal routine. "Zach has dates this early in the morning?" Jonas said quite surprised. I sure wasn't. It sounded just like him to be all mysterious and cryptic with Cammie. "Yeah. Macey says it's because they just can't get enough of each other... or something like that." I couldn't help it when I heard that, I laughed.

"Ok we're here at my room. Let's see if they're back yet." Liz opened the door where we we're blinded by bright flashlights. Then tied to a chair.


	9. Chapter 9

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

* * *

**Cammie's** **POV**

"So, what brings you here?" I say, gesturing to the door of my room with my free hand. **"**Oh you know, just picking up my date, making sure she makes it on time. " Zach replies with his I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. "I'm still not convinced. " I reply, because really, I wasn't.

First he leaves me a note in the Grand Hall that made everyone else stop and stare at me. (Oh and did I mention that these girls are trained eavesdroppers in a way?) Then instead of me walking myself to Gilly's Secret room, he shows up at my door and sorta insists on walking me there safely. (Okay maybe that's an overstatement) He also seemed to be dressed for the occasion. Not that I'm complaining.

Once we get to Gilly's Secret room, Zach leads me into a series of broken stairs and dusty rooms. After what seems like 5 minutes, Zach let's go of my hands and covers my eyes from behind. "Zach! Is this really necessary?" I say to him. "Yes it is Gallagher Girl." he replied in an annoying mocking tone. I could easily knock him off his feet, but the warm sensation I feel from his arms around me is just so comforting. It's feels great so I don't fight against it.

"Okay when you sit down, I'll remove my hands." Zach says while helping me sit down. Once I sit down, he doesn't remove his hands from blocking my eye sight. I was just about to speak when he whispered in my ear "Unless you don't want me to of course. " "Zach!" " What?" he said innocently. He moved even closer to me and whispered. "We both know you just love that comforting feeling of me being up against you." "I never said I loved it." I snapped back at him. "Well you're not denying it." he replied.

I sighed, feeling defeated and said "Can you let me see now?" "Fine." he said and believe it or not, Zach took a somewhat deep breath before letting me see the room he transformed himself.

**Zach's POV**

Although I never knew myself, I'm the type of guy that's a bit romantic in a way. At least when I'm with Cammie. That's why I spent my afternoon looking around this place searching for a decent place to have a date. Surprisingly, this place is a lot bigger than I expected. I spent 3 hours just looking around while searching for bugs. Of course if this place was above ground, the school trustees would have found this place by now. This place goes as deep as sub level 3 with hallways as narrow as 'between the walls'.

"Wow..." said Cammie as she gazed around the room taking everything in from the dusted antiques to the freshly washed table clothes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was speechless.

"So... you like it?" I ask sounding a bit nervous. "Who wouldn't?" she said, avoiding my question.

"So... What do you want to do?" I ask her. Although I've been seeing Cammie for over a year, I've never really gone on a real date with her. I did sort of ask her to go on a date that year when we first met but that day doesn't really count. We had tails and it was all part of our finals. We technically never finished that date.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" her gaze fell upon an old record & cassette player with a small pile of music beside it. "We could dance."I said, remembering that dance that we never finished a few years ago. And even now I still don't know what happened that night. Joe said it was clothing malfunction when I asked him. But if you asked me, everything looked normal to me.

"Um... okay." she said while getting up. For the first time tonight, I thought _maybe I'm not the only one that's nervous._

I walk over to the small music pile when examining the song names on the back of the records and cassettes. I see the name of a song that I recognized. It was the same song that Cammie and I danced to when she apparently had clothing malfunction. I popped it in the player and played it.

"I hope you remember how to dance to this Gallagher Girl." I say when I twirl her around. "Of course I do." she says with a smile on her face. Then she leans into me and kisses me.

* * *

**Bex's POV**

_I LOVE punching things_ I think to myself as I punch the steel door with my hand. I leave a nice deep dent on it. I continue punching it until I broke the door handle.

I honestly don't know why I come here sometimes. I guess the P&E barn is just my place to clear my mind, just like most people clear their minds in hot steamy showers.

I walk around thinking about Grant, how nice his muscles were, and how much fun it was to fight against him. Then my thoughts drifted to Macey. All the guys wanted her but she didn't want them. Yeah she's dated thousands of guys before she came here but none of them were right for her. Besides Preston, no one's really gotten her attention. Preston's not even a spy so it wouldn't work out for her.

Then Liz... She's got Jonas. Although Liz never really talks about Jonas we all know that she likes him. Macey made her confess just to be sure.

All the sudden I heard shouting. Instinctively, my hands flew into a fighting position. When I realized that the shouting was from a distance, I decided that I should go see what's happening.

"Come on! We used to come here you know! I _danced_ with you for crying out loud! Grant yelled to Bubble Gum guard. I almost ran up to him to hug him when I remembered that I wasn't suppose to be out of my room this late. I stayed where I was and continued watching. Who knows? Maybe there's something that he'll say that I could use against him later.

"He's right. I'm Jonas. Don't you remember me? I fixed your car after those girls bleached it. It looked like-" Jonas never finished because the guard cut him off by saying. "LEAVE NOW OR I'LL CALL SECURITY ON YOU GUYS!" "YOU _ARE_ SECURITY! THE STUDENTS ARE THE REST OF SECURITY!" The guard tried to punch his eye but Grant blocked it. Grant basically just blew our school's cover! How stupid can he get? "BEX CAN PUNCH BETTER THAN YOU CAN!" My face heats up when he mentions my name. "AND SHE'S YOUNGER THAN YOU!" This time the guard tried kicking him. Jonas stepped in between them and said "Come on guys... stop fighting." He turns and looks at the guard "We just want a quick word with Headmistress, that's all. Then we'll leave if you us too."

Grant and Bubble Gum guard stare at each other as if Jonas didn't say anything. Bubble Gum guard looked as if he were almost out of breath. But that's just part of his cover. Grant seemed to arguing with himself about whether he should knock him out and run or continuing mocking the guard.

"It's okay for them to come. I've been waiting for them." said Cammie's mom. I gasped. She was standing right in front of them and they didn't even see her! Grant's mouth hung open while Jonas went red. Bubble Gum guard quickly stood up straight and said "Just making sure they were the real deal." "Well than I guess they are." she turned around to face Grant and Jonas. "Come on boys, It's alot warmer inside the school." And she left inside the school.

_3 minutes until they get to her office. The same amount of time that I'll take for me to get to my room and tell the girls what just happened._


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

Okay so for those of you that _haven't_ noticed, I added (at the top of every chapter) the day of the week so that way you have a general idea on how much longer _this_ story is going to be and how much longer you'll have to wait for the sequel "The Winter Break". The story starts on a Friday night / VERY early Saturday morning so the story will end when the next Friday night / VERY early Saturday morning comes. "The Winter Break" will start on the following day.

So yeah... Just thought I'd give you a heads up.

Don't forget to review if you think I'm getting out of character or something. I'm going to try to do more Author Notes more often so if you review, **YOU** might be featured in the next chapter ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

"Hold on let me get something." I said and quickly went to the room next door to retrieve some photo's. The photo's were photo's of us. They were of us dancing, laughing, and eating a midnight snack.

"What did you get?" Cammie asked me with confusion written all over her face. "Something that you and your roommates will love." She walked in front of me then said "That doesn't really help you know." "I know." "Well than why did you-" I kept her quiet by kissing her. Once we broke free I said "You'll find out in 3 minutes, I promise." She still didn't seem convinced so I grabbed her hand and said "Come on time's ticking." She smiled and we left Gilly's secret room.

* * *

One we got back to her room I walked in with her, expecting to see Macey, Liz and Bex 'sleeping'. Instead, Macey alone laid on her bed 'asleep' and said "About time. It's 3:30am. You guys sure know how to take your time."

I really wasn't sure how to respond so I asked "Where's Liz and Bex?" Macey responded by saying "Bex is at the P&E barn and Liz is suppose to be talking with Cammie's mom."

"What do you mean she's _suppose_ to be talking with my mom?" Cammie asked her, obviously interested in what Macey had to say. "She was typing furiously into her laptop and stopped every now and then to click stuff with her mouse. Then she put whatever she did on her special custom made memory card. She said she had to talk with your mom Cammie. I wasn't sure why she would talk with your mom this early in the morning so I asked her why and she said something about a project she was working on." "Why would she have to talk to my mom about it though? Isn't she suppose to be going somewhere?" Cammie said sounding quite confused. "That's what I thought! When I asked her, she left the room 3 seconds after I asked her the question. Whatever it is, she didn't want me to know about it."

After Macey said said that, we all kept quiet, probably wondering what Liz could be doing that she didn't want us to know about. After 2 minutes of complete silence, Bex burst through the doors saying "You won't believe who I just saw."

**Macey's POV**

Right now I am really confused. First Liz runs off without telling me what she's doing. Then Bex bursts through the door telling me a crazy story of 2 former male students that used to come to this school.

"So basically what your trying to tell me that Grant and Jonas are inside this building at this very moment." I asked Bex just to clarify what she had said. "Yes." she said. After she said that, I turned my attention to Zach to see what he had to say. They we're his friends after all.

"What?" he asked after my attention drifted towards him. "Do you have anything to do with this?" "No." I closed my eyes and spread my arms. _It's been a very interesting night_ I thought to myself.

"Wait a second," Cammie started. I looked at her so she could continue. "Liz just went to see my mom right?" "Yeah." "_And_ Grant and Jonas just came inside to see my mom right?" "Yeah." I answered. Then both me and Bex gasped. "Do you think they'll see each other?" I asked.

We all stood quiet for a moment. That moment was all it took for us to hear 2 deep voices and Liz talking down the hallway. Next thing I knew, Bex had gotten 3 of the 4 chairs that were in our room and set them near the door. Before I knew it, we all had duct tape in our hands waiting for the door to open.

_3, 2, 1_ and the door opened. I grabbed whoever was closest to me and duct taped them to a pink chair.

**Liz's POV**

I knew something like this was going to happen, so I prepared myself when I opened the door. As soon as those hands came flying towards me, I pushed them to a chair and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Liz get out of there NOW! I just want to ask you a few questions." Bex yelled. Since I was going to have to get out there sooner or later, I got out. Just like Grant and Jonas, I was duct taped to the remaining chair.

"Hey! What was that for?" I heard Grant say as he was struggling to break free from the duct tape. "Hold on, Lizzie first." Bex said with an evil smile on her face. I groaned because whatever it was, I had to share it with the boys. It's not that I don't trust them, It's just that if it's embarrassing, there's a 67% that they'll mock me until death takes over.

"Okay Liz, What was your project about that you needed to show Cammie's mom?" Bex asked me. I sighed because I wanted it to be a surprise. I guess some things just weren't meant to be.

'"I wanted to make a C.I.A approved website where us Gallagher Girls can communicate with the Blackthorne boys because if we want to be friends with them, we have to have some sort of communication. I didn't tell you guys because I wanted to surprise your guys." I smiled in hopes that they would take the duct tape off of me sooner instead of me feeding them more information. "I'm going to let you go now but you better keep us updated on what you're doing." said Bex in a serious tone. We all laughed except Jonas and Grant because they were still taped to their chairs.

Once I was free, Bex said to Jonas "Okay now it's your turn Jonas." Bex glared at him before saying "Why are you here?" Jonas responded by saying "Ever since we left this place, all the guys have been complaining about how we befriended you guys yet have no sort of communication to continue being friends." Jonas turned to look at me and said "I've basically been doing the same thing as Liz." I blushed when he looked at me as if he were speaking me and only me. Sadly, that wasn't entirely true.

"Okay." said Bex. She and Macey exchanged a look. Then Bex said me "Liz, you can untie him." Those words brought butterflies to my stomach as I walked over to Jonas' chair. Just before I began to untie him, his right hand found it's way to mine. He held my hand for 5 seconds before he flinch and his hand froze as if he just realized what he was doing. Nervously, I began to take the tape off. Once I was finished, I helped him up just so I could feel his hand in mine again.

**Grant's POV**

"And last but not least," She paused for the dramatic effect. "Grant, why _are_ you here?" asked Bex. I responded by saying "The same reason why Jonas is here." "Liar." _Damn, she saw right through me._ I thought to myself. "Fine, I'm here because when Jonas was going to broke out of Blackthorne, I would have been lonely. So I followed him to prevent that."

"Woah, innocent Jonas here _broke out_ of Blackthorne?" Zach asked in mocking disbelief. Cammie laughed as I said "Yeah, all this was his idea. I didn't think he'd be type of guy to do it but I guess he has more guts than I thought he did."

"Okay you guys can catch up later, I'm still not done asking Grant his questions." Bex said to Zach. He shrugged and Bex turned her attention back to me. "Are you _sure_ that's the only reason why you're here?" "Yeah?" I said as if it were a question. She gave me one last look before she started taking the tape off of me.

I mean sure I really wanted to see her, _The_ British Bombshell, but I feel as though that isn't the only reason why I followed Jonas...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 reviewer's + Q&A:**

**xx ThePrep xx **

**Cammie. is. a. Boss14  
**

**xXxGGirlxXx**

_"Grant is Cammie's secret brother!?" _No, good guess though :) Opps... spoiled but I guess you'll have to wait and find out for yourself :P

**Roxie Tina Ritchi**

**Zach- Goode's- Girl. xxx **

_"REALLY GOODE can we have more cammie/ zach POV's?"_ I try, and although I LOVE Zammie stories, I try to even it out a bit so that way there's a little bit of everything. I _will_ have certain chapters dedicated to that but like I just said, I try to even it out so there's something that everyone likes. :)

**BellaVPFallon**

**gallaghergirl2673**

**Jamie**

**...  
**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

So I take it you want to read the actual chapter now? Go ahead and scroll down, no one's stopping you!

* * *

**MONDAY MORNING  
**

* * *

**Grant's POV**

"Did you see Grant?" "He's back with that nerd kid!" "Let's go talk to him!" "Who's Grant and Jonas?" "Two _more_ boys are here at Gallagher?" "Who are they?" "Finally! Someone that's available!" ...

So that's why I feel like there was another reason. I never really thought that I'd miss all the attention I got from the girls. It's almost as if they've never seen a living human being before. Sure it get's annoying how they drool when see me but it's comforting to know that you're not alone. I could easily talk to a group of girls and make myself at home with them. The only thing I have to remember is that I have to be careful with what I say to them, otherwise they'll think that I'm in love with them or something.

"Well some people got popular over night." Zach whispered to both me and Jonas as we were walking through the Grand Hall. "No, we're just more loved than you are." I said sarcastically.

"Grant you shouldn't say that." Jonas said with warning in his voice. "I don't mean it literally, I mean it _sarcastically_." "Grant, you know what I mean. Think about it." So I did and sure enough a light bulb turned on in my head. "Oh... sorry Zach." I said once I finally realized what I had said before. "It's okay, there's still people that love me so it doesn't hurt me at all." Then Zach smiled a genuine smile to reassure me.

Once we reached the food stands, I grabbed just a little bit of everything. "Grant, you eat like a pig. Too much food isn't good for you, you know." Zach said while nudging me. "Zach's right, you're eating 3 times more than the average person." I look down at my plate when Jonas said that. "Come on, I thought you guys we're suppose to be on _my_ side. You both know that I'll burn it all off in P&E."

After we all got our food, we followed Zach to a table near the Grand Hall entrance. "Before we came, did you always eat alone?" I ask out of the blue. "Of course he didn't, he ate with Cammie and her friends which are his friends now. He always get's a head start when it comes to eating though because he get's here earlier than the girls." Jonas said automatically. I stare at him then look a Zach for confirmation. He nods his head.

_"He ate with Cammie and her friends"_ Meaning Bex, Liz, and Macey.

Bex is eating with us. Everyday for every meal... I shake my head back to reality just as Tina Walters walks up to me. "So Grant, is it true that you were followed by 3 agents when you came here 4 hours ago?" "Nope." I say and she keeps a neutral look on her face.

"Um... Okay." She turns to Jonas and asks "Is it true that you came here just to see Liz?" Jonas turned a bright red colour as he said "No, I came here for something else. And no I can't tell you." Tina stared at him as if she couldn't believe him. Then she turned to Zach and asked him "Is it true that you were lonely without them, and bribed Cammie's mom to let them stay?" "No, I was just as surprised as you were when I saw them sleeping with me in my room this morning." Zach lied smoothly. Tina looked at each one of us one last time before she walked away.

That's when my girl walked in.

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up this morning with 3 pairs of eyes staring at me and an envelope in my hand. By the feel of it, it felt like it had photo's.

"Well what are you waiting for?" said Macey "OPEN IT!" yelled Bex obviously dying to know what inside. That's when I realized that they were waiting for me to wake up to see what's inside.

I carefully sat up and opened the envelope. The first thing I noticed was the note written inside:

_I'm pretty disappointed in you Gallagher Girl, I thought the first thing Joe taught you was to NOTICE THINGS. Anyways here's a little present I 'forgot' to give you yesterday. I hope you like it. If you look carefully, there's an extra special gift inside._

_-Z_

The moment I finish reading the note, I dumped out the contents on my bed. They were photo's. Photo's of us, from yesterday._  
_

"Aww that's so sweet Cammie." Macey said as she went through the photo's. I saw them too and I have to admit, I'm impressed. "Wow, those angles don't usually take great photo's... The lighting was good too." Liz said in awe. "Wow." was all Bex managed to say after 12 photo's. Just as we we reached the last photo we all stood there, astonished. Zachary Goode had taken the best photo of 2 people kissing. I was sitting on his lap in a chair with light shining from the left side of my head. After 25 seconds, Liz turned it over. There was a note that said _"Yeah this one's my favourite too ;)"_ Bex grabbed the nearest picture frame, ripped the picture out, and replaced it with the one Zach gave me.

"You guys look good while kissing." Macey said. I rolled my eyes. Then Liz said "Cammie you might want to look at this..." Bex was grinning as she handed me my the envelope. It felt empty so I look inside and see a plane ticket taped inside. Carefully, I take it out and read the part of the envelope it was covering.

_Come to Paris with me, Cammie?_

_-Z_

I look at the ticket in my hand then at my 3 best friends. Macey was first to react as she squealed and hugged me with tears in her eyes. Then Liz, then Bex who caught on afterwards. "I'm so happy for you!" Macey said as she cried onto a tissue. "Macey it's ok, save those tears for the wedding!" Bex said as she hugged Macey. I rolled my eyes then Liz said "Guys it's for 1 whole week!" "Really?" I said then looked at the ticket to see if it was true.

_Awesome, one entire week to spend with Zach, in Paris!_ I thought to myself.

After the big news, we all took quick shower's, got dressed and did each others hair. _Funny,_ I thought. _usually Bex and Liz don't do anything special to their hair. I guess they really are trying hard to get noticed._

Then we walked into the Grand Hall where my guy was waiting.

**Don't forget to review! If you have any questions I'll be more then glad to answer them in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 reviewer's + Q&A:**

**omnom33**

**xXxGGirlxXx**

_Oh no Grant has a crush on Cammie!?_ Nope :) I like the idea of them thinking alike and thinking of each other like a brother or sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend. So that's what I'm going to do. :D

**Zach- Goode's- Girl. xxx**

**xx ThePrep xx **

_Very nice review was written..._ Thanks :D I'll try to update more often just for you!**  
**

**Splendora- C. A. M- McGonagall**

**bookluver115**

**...  
**

**Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

* * *

**Jonas's POV  
**

When Liz walked through that door, she looked beautiful! The waviness in her hair really brought out her smile just like the eyeliner brought out her eyes.

_Wait... what are you thinking Jonas? Of course you of all people would want to work on an extra curricular project with her but would you really want to fall in love with her?_

I shook my head and stared at my food to make it look like I was thinking of something important. I didn't want anyone thinking that I liked Liz because I don't _want_ to like her in that way. I want to think of her as a friend that would work beside me in an office one day. I want to think of her as that one person you can count on if something goes wrong. I want to her to be that person I would hug me when I ask her to marry me. I just want Liz to hug me and...

Oh no... This can't be happening. I, Jonas Anderson has officially fallen in love with Elizabeth Sutton.

I've only known her for what, _half _a semester... 2 years ago. I only talked with her yesterday so that isn't really possible. To like someone you have to like them for who they really are inside. You have to take the time to talk to them and get to know them better than most people. You have to find those traits you look for in the girl of your dreams. You can't just like them for their physical appearance otherwise you would be attracted to them for the wrong reason. That's not what love is really about. It's not like those sappy chick flicks where they say _'love at first sight'_. No, they're giving you the wrong picture to love people in that way, they're...

"Jonas are you okay?" I look up to look into Liz's big wide eyes. It took me a moment to realized that I just had my head down on the table and my hand clutching my stomach. Man am I glad that that I'm a spy. "I'm fine..." I say as I straighten myself. I blush from 45% of embarrassment and 55% because of her.

"Are you sure?" she asks and for a moment there I could feel what Zach felt when he was with Cammie. Loving someone right in front of you felt like you were the only two people in the world. My heart felt so warm as it was beating faster than it's ever beaten before. (by 64%) Right when the moment felt just right, I was snapped back into reality when Grant said "You sure you're okay, Jonas?"

Just like before, It took me a moment to realize what I was doing. This time I was on the floor clutching my stomach as I rocked back and forth. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I'm just going to go to my room for a little bit. I'm not feeling so great." I said as Liz helped me back up. Her hands were warm and soft. I started blushing from her and from what had just happened.

"Ya think?" Zach said as his face scrunched up in to a playful 'surprised' look. Everyone from our table laughed except Liz who whispered "Want me to walk you there?" "Okay." I replied and we walked out of the Grand Hall together with our hands inches apart from each other.

**Bex's POV**

After Liz left with Jonas, Macey decided that she wanted more Crème brûlée.

_This is very unusual behavior for Macey_ I thought. Both Cammie and I exchange a glance. "Bex, save my seat for me will you." said Macey in a British accent even though today we were to speak "American English".

I give her a strange look because:

a) Cammie is the one that loves Crème brûlée, not her.

b) Macey doesn't just decide she wants more. No, she tries not to 'over eat' because otherwise she claims she'll get 'fat' (Even though she could easily burn it off in P&E.)

c) No one really 'saves seats' anymore, we all have our 'usual' spots where we sit.

d) Everyone knows that if Bex saves your seat, she's going to sit on it claiming that she was doing you a favor by 'warming it up'.

I shrug as move to the seat next mine which was Macey's. I didn't complain when an arm went around mine with it's owner saying "So _Rebecca_, since when do you curl your hair?" I replied "First of all, call me Bex unless you want to be in the hospital. Secondly, my hair _isn't_ curled, it's scrunched." After I said that my hair wasn't curled, Grant raised his eyebrows at me. I said "Believe it or not Grant, there's a difference."

"Sorry it just looks so different on you." Grant kept staring from my eye's to my hair as if he couldn't believe that _that_ was me. That's when I saw it, just a bit of dislike in his eyes. That's also when an idea popped into my head.

"Yeah I lost a bet with Macey yesterday just before you guys came. The bet was to guess who would make a bigger dent in new steel doors to the P&E Barn. In bare hands." Again his eyebrows went up as if he was surprised at the type of things spy-girls-in training-do. "I guessed myself because I was planning on making the biggest dent anyways. We had Cam and Liz for judges on this one. Macey guessed it would be someone unexpected. I doubted her and punched the door claiming my victory. We waited 3 days and no one else made a bigger dent on the door." I smiled at him because it was true. Of all Gallagher students, my punch on that door was bigger. The only lie I told him was the fact that we did a bet on it. "Liz said that we should give Macey one more week to prove herself so we did. The week ended yester-" "Then you won the bet ri-" "LET ME FINISH!" I yelled.

The Grand hall went silent. Even the teachers stopped talking to look at me. "I'm sorry." I said "Please continue eating your food or I'll shove it down your throat." A few people giggled when I said that. I needed to prove my point so I added "Literally." After that, everyone resumed eating their food.

"As I was saying Grant," He looked at me as if he wanted to finish hearing my story but wasn't sure if he should since people were talking about us now. "Yesterday, the unexpected happened. We had a pop quiz that J- Mr. Soloman set up during P&E. We were attacked by 24 men in black suits. One of those 'men' revealed themselves. It just so happened to be Cammie's Aunt Abby. She said we did a great job and because of that, she was going to punch the steel door to mark our victory. She outdid my dent therefore I lost the bet. Now I have to have my hair like this until tomorrow and pretend I love it."

Now if Grants eyebrows could go any higher on his forehead, they did. "I had you convinced didn't I?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Yeah you sure did. I thought you changed..." He trailed off and that's when I realized he hasn't said much since I started talking with him.

Was it possible for him to like a girl like me?

"Hey Bex, walk outside with me will ya?" Grant asked in a timid voice. _It's not like him to do that_ I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Macey wink at me as she left the Grand Hall. "Sure." I said. We get up and almost instantly my shoulders felt cold where his arms just were. As if he was feeling the same thing, he puts his arm around me again. And just like that, we start to make our way outside.

_**Authors Note**_

**Ok so I feel as if I finally got the type of character I want Bex to be! To be honest with you, I never really liked doing Bex's POV in the previous chapters because what I wrote didn't feel like it was right. Personally, I prefer this chapter's Bex so maybe in the near future I'll take the time to re-write all of Bex's POV adding in more details! I'll let you guys know if I do that though.**

**Nope this wasn't a Zammie chapter. This was a Liz & Jonas and Grant & Bex chapter. For those of you that are taking taking the time to read this, Next chapter WILL be a Zammie chapter :)**

**Also I think I'm going to have this sort of layout for every chapter. I'll thank reviewers from the previous chapter AND answer any questions at the very top. Then I'll do an author note or something here at the bottom. **

**Oh sorry if you think I do too many line breaks. (like below) I like keeping what I write 'organized' and this is my way of doing it.  
**

* * *

**Reviews? I don't mind answering questions too you know!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

******Chapter 12 reviewer's + Q&A:**

******Call Moi Crazy**

_Okay so is it really bad that I liked skimmed this chapter? ... I just don't like Brant and Jiz_

No that's _that_ not bad, I do it too sometimes. (Shhh) But they _are_ fun to write and I really needed to update so I did the unexpected... something different!******  
**

**Splendora- C. A. M- McGonagall**

_Hmmmm...Macey...something's up ;) Aaww Jonas loves Liz :) Grant...cant describe :\ He is either gonna confess his 'undying love for Bex'_

Yes Macey _is_ up to something... A little birdy told me that this _isn't_ a full out Zammie Chapter, Macey's here too._  
_

**xXxGGirlxXx**

**The One You Never Suspected**

**4everandalwaysme**

**Guest**

_UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE..._

I updated! Yay!**  
**

**xx ThePrep xx**

**...  
**

**Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Sunday**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"And then there were two." Zach said while watching Grant leave with Bex. I couldn't help but smile at her because she finally found someone who could make her feel special. "Yup." I said because there really wasn't anything else to say.

"So... what's your answer?" Zach asks me as we get up to leave the Grand Hall. "Yes." I answer with a that stupid smile on my face. He grins and puts his arm around me. Once we get to a quiet corridor, I stop him. "What's wrong?" he asks before I even stop. It's funny how someone can know a person that well.  
"Nothing." I half laugh. "I just want to do this." He looks at me, confused at first, then leans in when I do.

That was until we heard the clash of metal and a quiet "Oopsy Daisy!" right around the corner from where we stood. Before I could say anything, Zach puts his finger to my lips to keep me quiet. We then walk into Madame Dabney's room which was currently empty.

"Now where were we?" Zach says as he pulled my closer. "I don't know. Maybe right aroun-" But I didn't finish because I was soon gratefully kissing him. Once we stopped I hugged him. "Now what's this for Gallagher Girl?" Zach teases. "For everything. Thanks Zach. I-" I jump on him so I can whisper into his ear. "You what?" he says smiling his I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. For once, I know what he knows though.

"I love you Zach." I say, hugging him tighter. I hear him take a small but somewhat deep breath as he says "I love you too Gallagher Girl."

**Time Skip***

**Macey's POV**

As I made my way to the guys room, I made sure that none of the girls were following me in anyway. To make sure of that I left a note saying:

_Looking for the book called 'Relationships between Cosmetology & Espionage 1964 edition'. Apparently some Junior has it because it's not in the library. I feel like reading it word for word again so if you happen to stumble across it, get it for me._

_Peacock_

Just in case they did read the note, I grabbed the only copy of that book from the library and brought it with me.

Because of my experience with guys, I knew better than to just open the door of their room. I knocked 3 times and waiting patiently for them to let me in. As I waited, I pulled out my small but strong water gun from my pocket. I wasn't entirely sure if I would need it or not.

"Come in!" I heard Grant say. Slowly yet carefully, I opened their door. "Hey McHenry! What brings you here?" I heard Zach say suspiciously as I closed the door. "Really Macey? You think you can threaten us with Liz's water gun? Jonas said. Then, I couldn't stop myself. I squirted his nose making it go red from the small air compressor inside the gun.

"Hey what was that for?" Jonas said as the rest of us laughed. "Early Christmas spirit!" Grant said making us all laugh even harder. Once the laughter died off, Zach said "Why are you _really_ here Macey?"

"I'm here to ask you guys a favour. Mainly involving you Zach." I said to the 3 curious guys. "Well you know how you're taking Cammie to Paris on Saturday?" I ask Zach. He replies "Yeah." "Well I'm not here to spoil you 'moment' with her or anything, I just want to make it more fun in a way." "Get to the point already!" Grant says, making it obvious that he hasn't had his usual amount of food for the day.

"I'm getting there!" I say getting a bit frustrated. I decided to squirt his nose making it go red for the _early Christmas spirit_. "Studies show that when a girl hangs around with the guy they love for a 3 days or more without their 'girlfriends', for example a Honey Moon." I say looking at Zach in the eye. "75% of the time the girl _will_ get bored of that guy during their time together." Zach raises his eyebrow at me. "It's true. It's in this book," I threw the Cosmetology book at them because there are little _did you knows_ on the bottom of every other page. "You can even ask Liz or Jonas. The book may be a bit outdated but if you watch chick flicks or read stories like Twilight & The Hunger Games then you'll understand what I mean."

"Jonas I need some confirmation, Is what Macey saying true?" Zach asked him. "Yeah she's right. It would be like watching the same movie 3 or more times in a row." Jonas said sinking in some information I like to call "Girl Knowledge". "Well then, what should I do? Cancel the whole tr-" "NO!" I yell before he could even finish. "You're still going on that trip with her. There's just going to be a few minor changes."

I look over at Grant and Jonas. "What?" says Grant. "_You_ are asking Bex out to Paris," I say to Grant. "And _you_ are asking Liz to Paris." I say to Jonas. Before they could respond, I added "This way not only will your dates _not_ get bored of you guys, they can have fun with each other too making it more fun. You guys will have each other too so it'll be a triple date. During the day you guys can each do something individual with your date like a walk in the park or something. Then at Dinner, you guys can keep the individual thing or do a group thing. Choice is yours."

"Not only that, but if you guys use my private jet, you'll be off the grid." Grant gave me a confused look. "Long story short," I begin to say "You won't have to wear disguises and you'll be able to be yourself."

"You know now that you mention that, this plan doesn't sound so bad..." Zach says "So you'll agree to everything I just explained?" I said to him. "Yeah except I already have a room booked at the hotel." "Only _one_ room!" Grant yelled. I immediately squirted him. "That's okay, I own a house just outside of Paris where we can set it up just like here at Gallagher. Girls in one room and Guys in another. My parents won't mind as long as I hire security guards to watch the house from the outside. I don't think few agents would mind doing that." "So it's settled?" Jonas asked with some excitement in his voice. "Yes as long as you guys agree because I'm not going to force you into something you don't want." I pause before saying "Honestly I think the girls you have eyes for wouldn't break your hearts. I can see a future with you and them."

"I agree with this. I don't think Cammie would mind." Zach says as he raises his hand. "Grant, Jonas?" I ask. "Okay, I agree. There's a lot of history in the making of the Eiffel Tower. They also have the largest menu for snails there." Jonas says nodding his head as if everything keeps sounding better and better to him. "Okay count me in too. I can't take my British Bombshell to Great Britain so I guess France is the closest I can get right?" We all laugh at Grants words.

"So it's settled?" "Yes!" "Okay I have one more favour to ask you guys." "Oh now what?" Grant asks. "Bring me a mystery guy that you think I might like for _who_ I am. Preston's not my type and he isn't even a spy! I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous watching you lovebirds take the scene. I'm prepared for this blind date so... Bring it on!"

With that I left the room with a smile hanging off my face.


	14. Chapter 14

******Chapter 13 reviewer's + Q&A:**

******Splendora C.A.M McGonagall **

_Is it bad I don't remember reviewing the last chapter but I did review it? I am so confused about life right now (must be because I am tired) but loved it and am looking forward to the next chapter._

******No, But is it bad that sometimes forget to review my FAVOURITE Fanfics?  
**

******xXxGGxXx**

_Ooooh Macey ;) Hahah Grant and Jonas :D Aaww Zach is just so amazing! I mean how many of us girls who have boyfriends who would take them to Paris? Ummm..not many ;) The world needs more Zachs out there! Haha jk ;D Early Christmas spirit! Love Christmas :D Cant wait for the trip :) Update soon please!?_

**YES! The world needs more Zachs! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Everything will be explained at the end of this chapter!**

**The One You Never Suspected**

_But why not Preston! And I really liked her idea!_

**Personally, I don't like the idea of Macey and Preston together. That's why I'm going to change it. But because this IS a story, things CAN change either in this story or in the next one that I promised you guys, You never know there might be a twist!**

**Alecks 454  
**

_Macey is awesome! Is the guy Nick? Also i love Brant and Jiz!_

**Sorry but I can't tell you what the name of the guy is. There might not even be just 1 guy, there might even be more. I haven't really decided yet so that's all I can tell you for now :P**

**Zach Goode's Girl xxx  
**

_UPDATE SOOOOOON LOVE IT !_

**Call Moi Crazy**

_Haha I'm glad it wasn't that bad. . . . Anyway great chapter, I love the Zammie moments there and I can't wait til Paris!_

**kT claire 99**

_Love it_

**gallaghergirl 2673**

_Good chappy I knew Mace was up to somthin'_

**Tay bug 98**

_Ahahah Macey is so devious... I love it! I also love this story uldate soon? Puuuuuurrrrtttty please? :D_

**The update is below so STOP READING THIS and read the chapter ALREADY!**

**...  
**

**Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

**MONDAY  
**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Staring out of the window from Gilly Secret Room, I couldn't help but realize that something was wrong. ******  
**

Zach had asked me to meet him here after him and his roommates had a quiet yet serious conversation this morning during breakfast.

I sighed. _These thoughts shouldn't be running through your mind Cammie!_ I thought to myself. "Prepare for the worst and surprised for the best" was highlighted in Macey's notebook this morning. _Was she in this too?_

Before more stressful thoughts ran through my mind, I felt the presence of someone else in the room. I turn around and see Zach trying to blend in with the wall. It didn't work out very well though because his shirt was black and the walls were a pastel green.

"You know you really can't blend in with those colours?" I said in a playful tone. My mood changed with him just being there.

"Yup." He responded.

"Then why are you trying?"

"I'm not. I'm trying to stand out." He said with a smile.

I roll my eyes at him. We're not suppose to learn how to stand out in a crowd until the end of this year. Looks like Zach's trying to get a head start.

"So why did you want me to meet you here?' I gave him a curious look. I really wanted to know what he wanted. I wasted a good portion of my lunch just waiting for him to come. (Even though I'm the one that wanted to be 15 minutes early)

"Well this morning, Grant, Jonas, and I were talking about how I'm taking you to Paris." Zach said as he was fidgeting with a pencil in his hands. That's one of the first signs of lying. And being nervous. "They were also telling me how they want to take your girls out somewhere too..." He trailed off.

"So you were wondering if they could come with us? Kind of like a triple date?" I _knew_ they had feelings for Liz and Bex!

"Yeah!" His face lighted up. I could tell he was excited.

"Sure! It would make it more fun because no offense Zach, you can be boring sometimes..." He frowned.

"So can you-"

"Hey!"

"But, I still put up with it." Now it was my turn to frown. He came closer to me and hugged me. He whispered."It's one of the many reasons why I love you though." The words made me smile.

Then he kissed me. We walked to lunch hand in hand.

**Grant's POV**

When Zach and Cammie walk into the Grand Hall together, I knew everything went okay. Now it was my and Jonas' turn. I already had everything planned out.

Later today I would ask Bex to come to the P&E barn to work out with me. We would work out until we get tired. Then once we we're about to leave, I would ask her to come to Paris with me. She told me yesterday that she had nothing to do this break because her parents are going to be on missions so it should work out fine.

In case it doesn't work out, I still have the rest of the week to try again!

**Jonas' POV**

_Grant! Are you crazy?! _I wanted to ask him that but I didn't. I know him too well to know what he's thinking.

_YOU ONLY HAVE 1 CHANCE TO ASK A GIRL OUT. IF SHE REJECTS YOU, YOU DON'T JUST TRY AGAIN UNTIL SHE SAYS YES!_ I have to tell him later if he gets rejected. The way Bex is, he only have a 68% chance that she'll say yes. I don't think I'll need to tell him, but I know I will before we come back from the holidays.

Now as for me... I still have no idea how I'm going to ask out Liz! Liz and I over think things like this. If I were to ask her to go for a walk, she'll get confused. If I just straight out ask her, she might even faint! I have come to the conclusion that the only way I can ask her is if we finish the project tonight! We're suppose to present it at some point today so maybe during our spare we can finish it and present our project to the school during dinner!

Yes. That's exactly what I'll do. Besides the faster we get it done, the sooner we'll have to work on the actual product. Tonight we'll finish the program where we'll be able to analyze it on a computer or smartphone. Getting it approved only takes 1 hour. Tomorrow we'll start fixing the schools blocked phone system so we can use smartphones to chat in the building. Or maybe we'll make a special Gallagher phone or... the possibilities are endless.

I can't wait for tonight!

**Liz's POV**

Jonas and I still have to finish the chatting program! It will be easier to make a Gallagher Phone instead of updating the whole Gallagher school system. We would also have to make a Blackthorne phone too... Teachers will be able to disable the phones. If we have the design done by today, we'll have C.I.A actually make them all by the end of the week! That way students from both schools can communicate during the holidays! Maybe Jonas will pay attention to me!

Liz! Focus! You may be in love with him but that doesn't mean he loves you back! Besides, If you can get the design done before the spare, you'll have less to work on with Jonas!

Okay Lizzie, time to get to work!

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for such a short chapter! Sorry for not updating in so long!**

**The reason why I haven't updated, is because of school! I've been so busy doing homework and stuff that I haven't had the time to write! Right now, I have a break (no school!) for the rest of this week so hopefully I'm not too busy. I want to post at LEAST one more chapter by the end of this week. **

**So in this chapter, it's mostly personal thoughts. The next chapter will clear some things up a bit. Things like Will the guys be rejected? How will the chatting system work? **

**Don't forget to make comments on my writing skills! I feel a bit rusty for not writing in so long! I'll answer your questions too!**

**Also If I'm not busy this week, I might even FINISH this Fan fic! Everyone (including me) seems excited about PARIS! **

**I have so many ideas that I won't share with you! :p**


	15. Chapter 15

******Chapter 14 reviewer's + Q&A:**

******Splendora C.A.M McGonagall**

******Peace Pink Seddie**

******Call Moi Crazy**

******The One You Never Suspected**

_One thing I would say about your writing is that is lacks detail. Other than that it is great!_

I always try to add more detail but I end up getting straight to the point... Maybe it's because I'm too excited to post. Thanks for the suggestion!

**BunnySwag101**

_Hey btw, could you mabye put some action?_

Yes! There is _some_ action at the end of this chapter. Thanks for the suggestion!

**Zach Goode's Girl xxx**

**...**

******Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**MONDAY AFTERNOON**

* * *

**Macey's POV**

Tonight, everything is going to be so interesting. I really hope everyone saw what I highlighted in my notebook this morning. "Prepare for the worst and surprised for the best". There is no way they are going to reject the guys, not at this stage at least.

Now I got to make sure everything goes according to plan. Liz is suppose to work with Jonas very soon somewhere outside because it's nice out. As soon as she's done, we're having dinner. Jonas and Liz will present their idea to the whole school. If everything goes okay with Jonas, they'll both be confident and happy with each other. It's perfect. Now there's a chance that Bex will notice both of them beet red in the face. No one's going to comment on it because we'll all know why. Except her, and she hates being out of the loop. That's when Grant will offer to work out with her to burn off all the 'fat' they have eaten. From there it's all up to him.

If everything works out, Bex will come back with a smile on her face. I will bug her about it, then Liz. Eventually we'll all find out what's happening. Everything should be fine.

Unless it doesn't go according to plan.

**Liz's POV**

Okay Lizzie, this is your moment! Tonight you complete all of this with Jonas and _maybe_, just maybe reveal that you like him. Only if you're sure it _wouldn't_ make the friendship you already have with him, awkward.

I walk into my room ready to grab my stuff when I notice the window is open. A light warm breeze enters the room making me stop and stare outside. It was beautiful out there.

"Jonas said that it's too nice to be inside. He said he'll be by the Gallagher Lake, under a tree waiting for you." Macey said from the other side of the room. That's when I notice the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Okay and why are you putting our clothing in a... luggage bag?" Now I was confused. Sure the break was less than a week away but why was she packing mine and Bex's clothes too?

"I'm trying a new method of organizing. You guys need new clothes anyways so being the thoughtful person I am, I'm organizing everything in the luggage bags so I don't have to use the whole room. That way you, Bex, or Cammie can come in and get what you need without ruining the piles of clothing I made. We're going to town on Friday anyways." She finished with a smile. Even I thought that was pretty clever.

"Okay... well I'll be back for dinner!" That's when I left with one thought in my mind. _Was she really telling the whole truth?_

***Time skip***

"AND... WE'RE DONE!" I pretty much yelled at him. I was so excited. Not only was I going to be able to communicate with him over the break, I could customize my phone to add new features.

"YES!" He said and did one thing I would never forget. He hugged me, nice and tight.

After we finished hugging, we were both red in the face. Carefully we sent our digital copy of our project for approval to C.I.A. We then quietly packed up our things. We still had 1 hour before dinner. We could talk, practice our presentation, or...

"Do you want to play _would you rather_?" Surprisingly I wasn't the one who suggested. It was Jonas._ Don't freak out Liz. It's just a stupid, meaningless game._

"Sure." I replied with a smile. I've played this many times with Macey, Bex, and Cammie. I think I can keep him stumped for a while.

"Okay... umm... Would you rather commit adultery to save your friend or become a double agent then become handicapped after you save your friend?" This is easy. I thought.

"I would rather become a double agent. If I commit adultery, I'm going to be ruining a friendship with someone special. If I'm a double agent, It might take longer to save my friend but I'll still keep my friendship with the special person. If the special someone really cares about me, It won't matter if If I'm handicapped or not." I said that because It was true. Macey's knowledge of guys and relationships was really starting to make sense now.

"Okay, your turn."

"Um... Would you rather accept a mission you know you'll die in or accept a mission you don't know you'll die in?"

This continued for the almost and hour. Both of learned more about each other through our answers.

"This one's the last one. Um..." Jonas turned red. Then he took a deep breath and said "Would you rather spend your winter break at home thinking about me or come to Paris with everyone and be _with_ me?" I gasped. He held out 2 tickets for _McHenry Private Airlines_. I didn't say anything for a while as I thought about my sister, parents and family. Then I took the tickets and gave him a hug.

"Yes!" I said and we embraced. After a while I said "So Macey was in this wasn't she?" I pointed to the fake airplane tickets.

"Yeah... Don't tell Bex though. She doesn't know yet."

"Okay." There was a 70% chance that we would have kissed but that 70% turned to 0% when we heard a little _bing_ on the computer screen.

"Hey... We got it approved!"

"Awesome! And...We're getting the phones in 5 minutes!" Things just kept on getting better.

* * *

**MONDAY EVENING**

* * *

**Bex's POV**

I already tried scrunching my hair. I will not curl it. I guess I'll have to keep it straight. I sigh.

Everyone has someone to be with this break, Whether it's their boyfriend or family. Everyone except me. My parents are on a mission and can't visit me. I'm going to be stuck in a safe house for 3 weeks until Macey or someone comes to visit. Ugh.

I need to punch something.

I was on my way to dinner when Grant decided to walk beside me. He must of realized I was sad.

"Wanna throw some punches at each other after dinner?" He asked in a soft voice. I stopped to look at him. Then nodded. He then said "Boy, who ever made you sad must have done a good job. You won't even talk." I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"No one made me sad you idiot. I'm just lost in thought." I punched him gently on the shoulder. A second of pain flashed through his face before he punched me back, harder. "You're paying for that after dinner." I said. I needed to keep the conversation going. There was no way I was going to let him get away from me.

"Okay but I'm not going down without a fight." Grant said. He grinned. I could have slapped him but I didn't. Not yet at least.

***Time Skip***

"Okay everyone settle down!"said Professor Buckingham. "As many of you already know, Liz and Jonas have created something spectacular for not only you, but for another school too!" This caused everyone to continue talking.

"Liz is done?" I asked. I couldn't wait to see what she and Jonas made. I would finally be able to keep in touch with Grant.

"Yeah, she finished it this afternoon." said Macey.

"That's bloody awesome!" I said

"Well hello everyone! Jonas and I made the... BlackGal phone!" Liz said with too much enthusiasm. I saw everyone at my table smile. It's like they knew something I didn't.

"Basically the BlackGal is a chatting system for you guys with Blackthorne."Jonas said. He too was just as excited as Liz. "We set it up similar to Facebook so it would be easy for you to use."

"Each BlackGal can be customized to your liking. You can make it as big as an iPad or keep it as small as a Blackberry. The choice is yours. You all have a profile where you can write down missions you've completed or change your relationship status." Liz smiled at the last point. Actually, I think every girl in this room did. Including me.

"So each and everyone of you will get one. If you start to become a lazy spy or out of practice, your phone will be disabled until you get your marks back up. They're all the same size right now so if you want to make it bigger, or add stuff to it... you have to do it yourself." Jonas finished with a smile.

Professor Buckingham reached our table. She gave us all a BlackGal. It was black with the Gallagher and Blackthorne logo on the back.

**Grant's POV**

***Time Skip***

Come on Grant! Don't let her crush you. Must. beat. Bex!  
"Come on _Rebecca_, you're not gonna let me beat you this easily. I thought I had a challange." I said as if this were easy. In reality though, I was struggling to keep up.

"First of all, don't call me Rebecca." _Bam_ Right in the face. "Secondly, as far as I'm concerned, you're the one that can barely keep up at the moment because I'm winning."

"Oh no you're not." I pushed her, hard. She landed on the ground with me not far behind. I managed to keep her down as I fell into a somewhat awkward position. With both of us panting, we stayed in that position. I was on top of her.

"Fine. You win." she said still not moving from her position. Our eyes locked. Then as if doing a movie scene, I did one thing I've never done with a girl before.

I kissed her.

At first it was slow. I must have caught her by surprise. But after 10 seconds we rolled over, desperate to get more.

Then we stopped for air, panting even harder than before.

She seemed embarrassed and turned away from me. "Sorry..." She said.

Realizing how awkward things just got I said "Oh...um...It's okay...I started it so shouldn't I be the one apologizing?"

She was quiet for a bit, still turned away from me. Then she said "It's okay... I didn't mind." She turned around to face me. "I think I like you Grant. Not because we just kissed" She paused. "But because I've missed you. I haven't stopped thing about you."

I sighed. I'm used to girls saying these type of things to me. What I'm not used to is actually saying them myself. "I've missed you too Bex." She turned around to face me. "You're the only girl I've kept on the back of my mind everyday. I really enjoy your company and fighting skills. I always feel competition when I fight with you. That's why..." I pulled out the plane tickets. "You're coming to Paris with me... as my date."

I don't think I've ever seen Bex speechless. I handed her a ticket so she could have a good look at it. She frowned. "So this is what you guys been keeping from me..." She said. I smiled.

"Yeah... I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Looks like everyone's paying for this one... Especially you and Macey." She said.

"I'll take mine now but how was Macey in this?" I was a bit confused.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" _Slap_ right in the face. "IT SAYS MCHENRY PRIVATE AIRLINES WITH A PICTURE OF MACEY'S JET!"

That's when round two began.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

Okay so I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written!

Now I have a **BIG** surprise for you guys.

I

am

done

this

story.

**This is what ends up happening:**

Liz and Bex break the news to Cammie and Macey.

They celebrate by 'borrowing' food from the kitchen

They still don't know about Macey's secret guy.

Or Bex's kiss.

The guys congratulate Grant for his success.

They start making plans for the trip to Paris

The rest of week they are followed by Tina and other students who are jealous.

On Friday night, they leave on Macey's Jet.

The Winter Break begins.

* * *

Now because you're still reading, You get to read the description of...

**Dead End Paris** (Unless I come up with a better title)

The gang arrives safely to Paris without injuries. They're all enjoying themselves until something goes wrong, someone has found them. Because of a huge blackout, they're at risk. **Sequel to "The Week Before The Break"**

So yeah, I might change the title or the description but I WILL put that it's the sequel to this story. Keep an eye out for that.

Paris is going to be full of suspense! I need real action so it's going to be a lot different than this story.

**ALSO**

In the future you might see this story pop up again. That will be because I feel like rewriting it to add more detail. So if this story does come back it's not because there's a new chapter, it's because I'm going to update it.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

THANK YOU READERS!

**SEE YOU SOON!**


End file.
